


What Would've Been

by cuddly_stydia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible reconciliation!, sad harry :(, thinking about the happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddly_stydia/pseuds/cuddly_stydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if March 25th, 2015 was just a normal day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would've Been

"What would have happened, you think, if Zayn hadn't left?" The calm, quiet voice of his therapist bounced off the white walls of her office.

Harry sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Well," he paused, biting the inside of his cheek, "I don't quite know. Things would have stayed the same, I suppose."

He looked down at his hands, fiddling with his rings, noticing the stark contrast of his tanned hands against the sharp white of the couch. "I can only hope things would've continued on as they always did. Goofing around on stage, cuddling up at night on the bus. All the things we loved."

His therapist nodded, taking down small, short notes as she listened intently. Harry took a long breath, closing his eyes. He launched himself headfirst into the thoughts he had been suppressing for many months.

 

It would've all been great again. Zayn would have just done what the fans thought he was doing and took a break.

He would have been out for a show, maybe two, just feeling a bit under the weather.

Coming back to tour just days later, he would've been full of life, bouncing around the stage with a smile that matched the sun's light.

They would've jogged around the main stage, walking onto the catwalk together, where with every passing glance they would've shot each other lively grins.

Every time the passed each other, they would've slapped each other's bums with a hearty laugh, color rising to their cheeks as they waltzed passed each other.

When each show ended, they would've wrapped their arms around each other's waists and taken a bow, squeezing the other's side and pulling the other in as tight as possible.

When they got back to the bus, they would've fallen into a pile on the couch, peppering each other's faces with kisses, laughing as Harry's hair or Zayn's beard tickled them into a fit of giggles.

Before they fell asleep, they would've whispered murmured 'I love you's and have slowly fallen asleep wrapped up in a perfect tangle of arms and legs and hair and love.

Waking up each day would've meant bed hair and lidded eyes and hugs from behind as they got dressed for another day.

Days off together would've meant cuddles and movies and tracing shapes into each other's backs, outlining each other's tattoos with gentle fingers, pressing feather-light kisses to each place their fingers would graze over.

It would've meant loud laughs and quiet giggles, gently resting their heads together sitting on the couch and tightly wrapping around each other as they slept. Getting into tickle fights when Harry would've tried to do yoga and then again when Zayn would've been trying to draw. 

 

It would've stayed perfect, Zayn with Harry and Harry with Zayn. Nothing else would matter, just the two of them, together.

 

Harry's looked up at his therapist, who was looking at him with something that surprisingly wasn't pity at all, but a sad, watery smile. 

"You really loved him, didn't you?" She dabbed her eyes and chuckled sadly. 

"Loved? It's hardly past tense. I'm still falling for him. More and more every day, if that's possible." He felt hot tears prick the backs of his eyes but he forced them back down. He had cried too much already. 

 

As he left the building, tears threatening to spill over, Harry saw a familiar figure leaning against the door of his car. 

"Walkin' around and saw this 'ere." he said, lazily patting the hood of the car, "Had to wait and see you." the second he heard the voice, he knew. 

"Hello, Zayn." Harry said. The other boy turned to face him, eyes scanning Harry before fixating on the ground, a sheepish smile ghosting his mouth.  

"Thought maybe we could talk? If you don't hate me too much, that is." Zayn's voice dropped lower, hands fidgeting nervously.

Hands shaking, Harry strode over and caught Zayn in a deathly tight hug. Zayn's arms flew around him, and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

Maybe they could fix this. Maybe things could be good again. Maybe.

Maybe was a dangerous word, but Harry was already falling, so he didn't have much to lose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is the worst  
> 1st time writing zarry! and im sad  
> my tumblr is hharryss  
> tell me what u think i need opinions  
> me: (is wrecked)


End file.
